A New Year's Eve
by menuetto
Summary: Joan has a chance to follow the New Year's traditions. Sorry this is posted after New Year's, my computer was weird. [DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the Jaon of Arcadia characters in this story.]


New Year's Eve (Booies7)  
  
Joan sat on her steps trying to have a fun time. It was the holidays but nothing was right, Adam still hated her, Grace and Luke were acting weird, and her parents no longer trusted her since the whole thing with Ramsey. Life was just a mess.  
  
"Joan lighten up a little."  
  
"Huh?" she replied. She looked up and saw a small boy, probably only six years old, staring back at her. It only took her a second to realize who she was talking to. "Don't you ever take a break? It's supposed to be a time for family and joy."  
  
"My creations are my family, you should know that. I bring joy to all by bringing the holidays, but it doesn't seem like you are enjoying anything." God said.  
  
"Well maybe if my life wasn't so awful and my best friend didn't hate me, I would be at some sort of party tonight and have someone to kiss, but remember I don't have time for a social life and a boyfriend."  
  
"I never said that, I said you were busy at the moment and shouldn't go with Clay instead of following through with your plans. You still have time; you could show someone how you feel."  
  
"I still have time? For what, you mean like go to a party, get a boyfriend thing? And who are you referring to?"  
  
"You know what and who I mean."  
  
"God! I hate this, it makes no sense." God didn't answer, he just continued to walk down the sidewalk, and Joan just went back to her moping.  
  
Adam hated being bored. Normally he would be out in his shop working on some piece of art but he hadn't been able to make anything for a while, I guess you could say he lost his "inspiration". Now he just sat inside, on the couch, flipping channels between television specials since his dad wouldn't be back until late tomorrow.  
  
All he could think of was Joan, that was all he could ever think of now. How she had screwed him over so many times, ruining his sculpture, how she had begged for his forgiveness, how he should hate her, how much he didn't.  
  
"Mom tonight sucks." Joan cried.  
  
"Oh Joan try and have fun. Or couldn't you go see your friends? Adam and Grace would probably love to do something." "Oh my gosh! Do I have to explain this everyday? Earth to Helen, Adam hates me, Grace hates everything!"  
  
"It didn't seem like that at the dance."  
  
"What? What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind, just get out of here for a while. Oh, but don't take the car, go walk around the block."  
  
"Fine!" Joan stomped out the door not knowing where she was going.  
  
From 2320 Euclid Ave Joan found herself wandering. Next place she recognized was when she was standing out front of Adam's house. She looked down at her watch; it was only like 15 minutes until midnight.  
  
"What am I doing here." She spoke out loud to herself. Across the street she thought she saw God, the little boy, but it must have been her imagination.  
  
The lights to Adam's shop was out, he must be inside thought Joan. Without thinking Joan stepped up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
Adam heard the doorbell ring and wondered who would be at his house at this time. When he walked to the door he stopped dead in his tracks before he touched the doorknob,  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said when he finally opened the door.  
  
"I don't know, but I am sorry, for everything." There was a strong breeze and chill outside now, Adam could tell Joan was freezing.  
  
"Joan--" Adam said has he tried to contemplate everything running wild in his mind. "Do you want to come in?  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Adam's house was a lot different than Joan thought, except from the occasional bottles and wrappers on the floor. His mother must have decorated it before she died.  
  
Joan sat down on the couch, the opposite side of where Adam was seated. "I am really sorry, I wish I could explain," she said.  
  
"Joan just leave it okay." They both glanced at the television showing the countdown until midnight, less than a minute left. Joan slowly scooted over on the couch; she was really close to Adam now, she could tell he was nervous, she felt him literally shaking.  
  
15.  
  
She turned to face Adam, who was doing his best to look calm, but it is hard to look calm when the girl of your dreams is directly next to you.  
  
10.  
  
"Adam?" Joan asked as she started to bring her hands to his shoulders.  
  
5.  
  
Uneasy, Adam turned to face Joan, and moved her hair out of her face.  
  
0.  
  
The two leaned and as the clock struck they followed New Year's tradition, with a kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
LittleMuse Ascension Kissingpirate UnchallegedMuse Graffiti Adam's Snow Bunny Believer ScarletBeliever 


End file.
